DRUNK
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Celular e bebida são duas coisas que não combinam. Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter e Marlene McKinnon eram a prova disso.


Marlene bateu a porta do armário alugado do ginásio da faculdade. Apenas integrantes da atlética e do centro acadêmico tinham acesso, pois muitos deles estavam atolados de velharias que graduados nunca voltaram para buscar. Dorcas passou a semana inteira dizendo que precisaria pagar para alguém arrombar aqueles armários, já que nem as chaves eles tinham. Poucos tinham retornado seu contato para buscar as suas coisas.

— Eu considero muito azar que o meu aniversário caia justo em dia de semana — ela comentou com a garota de cabelos coloridos.

— Você podia ter comemorado no sábado — Tonks respondeu.

— Isso vai contra as normas da natureza. Comemorar antes não, comemorar depois é okay.

Ela encostou a cabeça na porta do armário, suspirando dramaticamente.

— Três longos dias, Tonksie.

— Dá tempo de organizar uma choppada na sexta — ela sugeriu — Faz tempo que não tem uma, não foi isso o que nos prometeram quando entramos pra faculdade.

Marlene considerou por um tempo, afastando seu rosto do armário.

— Será que dá tempo? — perguntou-se em voz alta.

— Você já fez coisas mais impossíveis.  
Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Preciso pensar nisso.

Não seria tão difícil para ela. Ela não era outra universitária fodida nas dívidas, sua família tinha dinheiro. Já a mãe de Tonks foi deixada na berlinda quando decidiu casar-se com seu pai em vez de um cara que seus avós arranjaram para ela. Viviam uma vida mais pacata e humilde — mas não miserável.

— O que acha de uma reunião no Hog's Head depois da aula? Só nós duas, James e uma garrafa de vodca? — Marlene sugeriu.

Ela devia ter recusado.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Três dias.

James não estava pensando nos três dias que faltavam para o aniversário de Lene, a sua melhor amiga. Ele estava pensando nos três dias que o separavam do incrível primeiro encontro que teve com Lily Evans da enfermagem.

Apesar de os dois estudarem na Hogwarts University, eram muitas milhas (talvez até léguas) que os separavam. Então eles se conheceram pelo Tinder e ele se perguntou como poderiam ter tido tantos desencontros. Com certeza reconheceria aquele cabelo ruivo à distância.

Se conheciam havia menos de uma semana e ele já estava completamente fisgado. Marlene o chamava de emocionado.

Ele não devia forçar a barra, então esperava em seu canto até que Lily marcasse outro encontro entre eles.

Teria dado tudo certo, se ele não tivesse escolhido ir beber com Marlene e Tonks no bar em vez de ir para a sua república.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Marlene e Tonks saíram do andar de direito e foram direto para o bar próximo da universidade. O sonho de Tonks era ser delegada, mas para isso ela precisava cursar ensino superior na área. Já Marlene estava resignada a seguir a carreira de seus pais, mas talvez ela pudesse escapar para a promotoria. Seus pais ainda estariam satisfeitos, certo? Direito empresarial não era a sua praia... Nem o direito familiar.

— 24 anos, hein — comentou James, assim que as encontrou na mesa de sempre.

— Eu nunca me lembro se é a idade do corno ou do "viado" — disse Tonks, revirando os olhos para a palavra.

— Bem, isso não vai importar quando for a vez de Jay — Marlene deu uma piscadela para o amigo, que mostrou a língua.

Gideon trouxe a garrafa que elas pediram.

— Não exagerem — ele os alertou, após encher os copos.

Quem dera o tivessem escutado.

— Pelo menos ninguém resolveu cantar "parabéns pra você" na aula de direito penal — disse Marlene, assim que ele afastou-se — Eu odeio essa música.

Tonks nunca perguntou a ela o motivo.

— Sorte a nossa que temos "hoje é o seu dia" e "é bigue" fora da blocklist — disse James, antes de dar um gole — Eu prefiro tequila.

— Eu prefiro cerveja — a azulada murmurou.

— Ninguém se importa — Marlene apontou o mindinho para ela, segurando o copo de vidro por cima — Então nós vamos usar alguma sala de aula? Ou pedir o pátio emprestado? Ou viemos para cá?

— A república tem playground — disse James — e é aqui perto. A gente ainda pode fazer um churrasco. Comida e bebida é melhor.

— Não vou bancar geral. Têm que levar alguma coisa.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, ela continuou tomando a sua vodca aos goles, olhando com infelicidade para a mesa de plástico.

— O que rolou?

Demorou para entender que falavam com ela.

— Nada — Tonks respondeu — Sou fraca pra bebida.

— Você geralmente assume o alter ego risonho, não o tímido — disse Marlene — Desembucha.

— Tô afim de um cara.

Ela recebeu um olhar chocado.

— Você me escondeu isso! — a castanha protestou.

— Você ia estragar as coisas — James disse em seu lugar — Tipo trancá-los em uma sala de aula ou jogá-la para cima dele.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir indignação.

— Quem é?

Tonks encostou a testa na mesa.

Ela não estava com vontade de conversar sobre o estudante de medicina.

— Você devia falar com ele — disse James.

— Tem um monte de mulheres em cima dele o tempo todo. Ele deve ser gay, eu sei lá — ela murmurou.

— Homofóbica — Marlene bufou — Não é porque um cara não demonstra interesse por mulheres que se jogam na cama dele que ele é gay. Ele pode ser bi, pan, ace, poli...

— Ou ele pode ser só tímido, introvertido — disse o único homem presente na conversa.

— Introvertido me lembra pervertido.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Acho que ela já está bêbada — sussurrou para James, inclinando-se na mesa, antes de limpar a garganta e voltar-se para ela — Vamos às suas opções. Um, você conta a ele por carta. Dois, eu falo com ele por você. Três, o James fala com ele por você.

— Eu? — ele franziu o cenho, recebendo um olhar irritado.

— Quatro, nós três vamos falar com ele.  
Tonks levantou a cabeça, apesar de senti-la pesada e querer dormir.

— Você é péssima com planos — ela disse.

Lembrava-se de Marlene puxar o seu celular de sua bolsa, desbloqueando com facilidade. Ela sabia as senhas de todos que já desbloquearam o celular perto dela.

— Eu posso te processar — ela resmungou.

Viu a amiga posicionar o celular e imaginou que ela encheria a sua galeria de selfies.

— Tonks é a garota mais divertida que eu já conheci. Se você negar sair com ela...

Tonks alarmou-se, pensando que ela teria descoberto o perfil do Instagram que ela esteve tentando stalkear nos últimos tempos — tentando porque era trancado — e resolvido mandar uma DM. Ou que tinha aberto o seu WhatsApp.

— O que é isso? — puxou o celular.

A amiga não soltou e não parou de gravar.

— Eu estou citando os motivos pelos quais o seu crush deveria sair contigo — explicou como se fosse óbvio e então virou a câmera para James — Fala alguma coisa.

Ele piscou algumas vezes os olhos, o raciocínio lento.

— A Lily tem cheiro de baunilha.

— O quê? — Marlene gargalhou — Estamos falando da Tonksie.

— Você pediu pra eu falar alguma coisa — ele deu de ombros.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

No momento em que chegou em casa, Tonks jogou-se no sofá da sala de estar. James tinha chamado o Uber para elas, já que ninguém estava em condições de caminhar muito ou dirigir.

Ela pegou o seu celular e ficou encarando o número de celular que tinha conseguido por causa de um dos estudantes de medicina, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso. Não tinha tido coragem de enviar uma mensagem e pensava que estava agindo como uma psicopata.

Por um momento, pensou que seria uma excelente ideia desabafar com Alice, apesar de não serem tão íntimas assim. Ela era estudante de psicologia, mas várias vezes ia visitar o namorado Frank no andar dele. E ela não queria falar sobre isso com Marlene.

Talvez ela precisasse de novas amizades. Tinha tido sorte de ter James e Marlene porque fazer amigos na faculdade era pior e mais difícil do que na escola.

— Oi, Lice. Desculpa por te mandar áudio a essa hora. É que eu saí com a Lene e o Jay pra falar sobre o niver dela, e você sabe que sempre vai ter uma bebida envolvida no meio. E eu comecei a pensar nas coisas...

Ela sentiu a voz embargar. Pôs a mão na frente dos olhos. Odiava chorar, tinha marcas no seu antebraço que tinham sido feitas quando ela tentava se impedir de chorar em público.

— Desculpa. Eu sei que não somos tão próximas assim. Eu nem sei por que tô chorando. Eu só tô cansada de ficar pensando nas pessoas. Eu fui pensar no Remus e isso nem faz sentido porque a gente nem se falou direito. Foi tão louco assim com o Frank? Ou vocês foram como pessoas normais?

A sua vontade de falar passou.

Alice estava offline. Obviamente dormindo porque no dia seguinte teria aula cedo.

Bloqueou o celular e resolveu seguir o seu exemplo, mas não conseguiu levantar do sofá.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

James observou a foto de Lily no perfil do Tinder.

Ela era tão linda.

Como uma pessoa podia ser tão perfeita?

Ignorou a notificação de WhatsApp de Sirius. Desde que a escola acabou e ele decidiu não ir para Hogwarts para se rebelar da família, o contato foi ficando cada vez menos frequente. Até mesmo Remus, que dividia a república com ele e estudava a poucas milhas de si, era mais difícil de se encontrarem.

Era assim a vida após a escola, não era? As amizades enfraqueciam e até mesmo deixavam de existir naturalmente.

Não, não queria pensar nisso.

Voltou a admirar a foto de Lily.

Ela ficava do mesmo jeito que ele ou era só ele que era gado demais?

— Lily, eu te amo tanto. Namora comigo — ele murmurou, fechando os olhos de tão cansado.

Nem o som do celular caindo o fez levantar-se sobressaltado.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Marlene era muito fã de Sirius Black.  
Não era o tipo de cantor famoso que todas as pessoas sabiam quem era, mas estava avançando na carreira.

Ela se lembrava de uns anos antes quando ela escapou de casa para ir para a balada e ele estava cantando lá. Ele tinha uma banda na época, mas depois quando ouviu falar dele ele cantava sozinho.

Marlene marlenemckinnon • agora  
siriusblack o meu aniversário é sexta, quer tocar na minha festa? Ou então só tocar e fazer da noite uma festa rs

Ela olhou para o horário do celular e assustou-se.

Eram 3 da manhã?

Ela precisava acordar às oito!

Na realidade, ela precisava estar na faculdade às oito.

Largou o celular em cima da mesa e foi para a cama. Sabia que cairia no sono fácil e rápido, o problema seria acordar.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Naquela manhã, três pessoas olharam completamente desacreditadas para a tela do celular, a ponto de terem um ataque cardíaco.

Tonks estava no sofá de casa.

Marlene já estava sentada no banco que ficava do lado de fora da sala de aula.

James deixou cair a xícara de café no chão, o celular na outra mão.

— Puta que pariu!

Sirius siriusblack • 45 min  
Em resposta a marlenemckinnon  
é open bar?

Marlene não ia mentir.

Ela estava bem ciente do que tinha feito na noite passada, mas ela não esperava que Sirius Black a respondesse!

Não sabia se ele estava brincando ou falando sério.

Sirius seguiu você

Ele estava falando sério!

Soltou um berro, pondo a mão na frente da boca. Duas garotas que estavam sentadas um pouco afastadas dela deram um pulo de susto.

Devia ter ido para o CA, ficava vazio àquela hora e tinha ar condicionado.

Tentou não sair pulando igual a uma criança e apressou-se para mandar uma mensagem privada para ele.

Sirius  
siriusblack

Ai meu Deus  
Não brinca comigo  
Eu vou comemorar o meu aniversário na sexta, no playground de um amigo em Hogsmeade  
Churrasco e bebida  
Pra você é de graça  
07:50 ✓

Sim, ela era cara de pau.

Mas o que custava tentar, certo?

O máximo que aconteceria é ela ter que chamar o Ian ou a Emmeline para darem uma de DJ na festa.

Não acreditava que tinha sido notada!

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Ela. Não. Acreditava. Nisso.

Tonks não tinha mandado áudio para Alice noite passada. Ela mandou para o Remus!

De zero a dez o quão vergonha alheia era enviar um áudio bêbada chorando e declarando amor para o seu crush, que nem falava direito contigo nas últimas semanas?

Ela entrou em pânico.

Então bloqueou o número dele do WhatsApp.

Podia imaginar Marlene gritando com ela "Você fez o quê? Como ele vai te responder agora?".

Céus, ela estava completamente ferrada.

Fingiria que isso jamais tinha acontecido. Viveria nas ruas. Se alistaria ao exército. Faria alguma coisa.

Ela definitivamente não contaria a verdade para Marlene. E, bem, nem ela nem James sabiam o nome dele. O prédio de medicina era distante e os graduandos passavam mais tempo dissecando cadáveres do que vivendo em sociedade.

Desistiria do bandejão por algum tempo para não ter o azar de encontrar-se com ele. Iria esquentar a comida no microondas do refeitório de direito.

Sendo otimista, ele nem mesmo devia saber quem ela era. Ou isso seria pessimista?

O seu celular vibrou e ela tremeu.

Grey Goose  
James, Marlene e você

James  
Eu fiz merda (08:10)  
Eu mandei mensagem pra Lily bêbado (08:10)  
Eu não tenho ideia de como ativei a Siri (08:11)  
Ela digitou e enviou o que eu tava falando (08:11)

Marlene  
Sua Siri tem vida própria (08:12)  
O que você falou? (08:12)

James  
Que eu amava ela e que queria que a gente namorasse (08:13)

Marlene  
Garoto? (08:13)  
TRÊS DIAS (08:13)  
Vocês mal se conhecem (08:14)  
Ela pode ser um anjo da morte (08:14)

James  
Agora ela vai achar que eu sou um psicopata (08:15)

Não sabia quem estava pior naquela situação.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

James e Tonks focaram bastante na preparação da festa de aniversário de Marlene. Ele estava desanimado que não conseguia falar com Lily, apesar de Dora tentar consolá-lo e convencer de que talvez ela estivesse muito ocupada com o centro acadêmico, as ligas acadêmicas e os projetos de extensão que participava. Enquanto ela mantinha para si o que era claramente o maior mico que já passou em toda a sua vida.

Lene parecia distraída, mas ela conseguiu cumprir com o que já imaginavam que ela conseguiria, que era preparar aquela festa a tempo. Ela tinha uma habilidade de organização admirável, apesar de ser uma preguiçosa.

— Eu mandei o convite para a Lily, mas ela não vai a choppadas e ela está claramente me evitando — James resmungou.

— Eu também evitaria — disse Marlene sem filtro — Um cara que conheci há três dias no Tinder me pedindo em namoro...

Tonks deu um chute nela por baixo da mesa.

Era sexta-feira e ela sabia que deviam estar em sala, mas qual universitário nunca matou aula antes? Era só ficar de olho na frequência que ninguém reprovava. Tinha também os professores que não faziam chamada ou aqueles que passavam lista, e aí era só pedir para alguém ensinar por eles.  
Então estavam terminando de ajeitar as coisas para mais tarde no playground de Marlene. A verdade é que a aniversariante se aproveitou bastante do cartão de James, como ela geralmente fazia.

Seria mais uma choppada como qualquer outra, no ponto de vista de Tonks. Sábado ela passaria tentando pôr a matéria em dia e no domingo ela procrastinaria, preparando-se para mais uma dura semana. Dois dias de descanso era muito pouco. Tentou empolgar-se, mas não estava com muito clima para a festa, apesar de seu estilo sempre apontar que ela estava pronta para uma.

Marlene não esperava realmente receber presentes e poucas pessoas tiveram a delicadeza de dar-lhe algo. Geralmente pulseiras ou brincos. Ela gostava dessas coisas. Já Tonks tinha um péssimo histórico com brincos. Aos 14 dois brincos afundaram e inflamaram os seus furos, então depois de duas semanas sem brinco eles fecharam. Quando ela fez segundo furo, um dos furos sangrou depois de seis meses fazendo tudo certo, só porque ela pôs bijuteria (e isso porque nem alérgica ela era). Então tinha três furos no total porque não teve paciência para pôr o brinco de volta ou furar de novo.

Imaginava o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse decidido fazer um piercing na cartilagem. Perderia a orelha ou criaria queloides imensas. Suas orelhas a odiavam.

Pelo menos ela tinha estilo. E um piercing de pressão, quando este não se soltava sozinho.

Devia ser a única da festa a beber apenas cerveja. James encontrou-se muito feliz em sua tequila com limão e sal, e Marlene com a sua Absolut em uma mão. Até mesmo Frank bebia alguma coisa, apesar de beber muita água também que Alice empurrava para ele. Na realidade, ela empurrava água para todo mundo próximo que aceitasse.

Estava no balcão da cozinha do playground quando viu Remus. Abaixou-se rapidamente, tentando esconder-se. Kingsley olhou interrogativo para ela, mas não perguntou o que ela estava fazendo.  
Seu plano de fugir dele estava dando muito certo até aquela festa.

O que ele fazia lá? Não parecia do tipo que bebia.

Outra pessoa que não se encaixava naquele ambiente era uma garota ruiva que acompanhava ele, parecendo desgostosa por estar lá. A crush do James!

Charlie tropeçou no degrau e derrubou uma lata de energético em cima dela.

— Caramba, Tonks! Desculpa!

Ela foi obrigada a levantar-se com a blusa molhada.

— A culpa não é sua — ela lamentou — Eu consigo ser desastrada até sentada no chão.

Não esperou por sua resposta, saindo rapidamente de trás do balcão e esperando não esbarrar com Remus pelo resto da festa.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

— Essa pickup é simplesmente... — Marlene ficou sem palavras.

Ela era fascinada em instrumentos musicais, mas sem a menor coordenação motora para eles. O mais próximo que chegou de tocar algo foi uma flauta doce quando era criança. Ela amava.

O seu pai comprou uma bateria uma vez, mas ela era péssima. E o teclado profissional da sua mãe era mais uma diversão do que sério.

— Eu sei — Caradoc sorriu para ela e então entregou um headphone para ela — Quer tentar?

Ela teria aceitado, se não tivesse visto Lily no meio da multidão.

— Deixo para o profissional — ela deu uma piscadela para ele — Vou buscar um Monster para você.

Ele pareceu ligeiramente desapontado, mas ela saiu rapidamente dali. Puxou Lily pelo braço só para fazê-la virar-se para ela.

— Oi, é a Lily, não é? — ela perguntou em voz alta por causa da música — Eu sou a Lene, amiga do James.

Queria dizer "por favor, não estrague minha festa".

— Você sabe onde ele está? Não encontro ninguém! — Lily tentou dizer, sua sorte era que ela tinha uma boa audição.

Olhou por cima daquele monte de pessoas e então viu o garoto perto da churrasqueira.

— Vem comigo.

Ela segurou a mão da garota para que não se perdessem no meio das pessoas.

Era normal aquele tipo de contato para ela, apesar de algumas pessoas se sentirem desconfortáveis.

— Entregue — ela deu uma empurrada motivacional para ela na direção do garoto, antes de afastar-se.

Estava observando as pessoas, tomando do gargalo da garrafa quando viu um cara com uma capa de violão nas costas. Ela engasgou.

Um garoto aleatório do seu lado deu umas batidas em suas costas para desengasgá-la.

Sirius Black!

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Ótimo. Agora ele estava tendo visões enquanto estava bêbado. James tinha chegado a um novo estágio de embriaguez. Ou de obsessão, porque aquilo não era saudável.

Estava decidido, ele ia consultar um psicólogo no dia seguinte...

— James? Podemos conversar?

A sua visão falou com ele, tocando em seu ombro.

Por que tinha que ser tão real?

— Tá bom.

Ele pôs mais um pão de alho e linguiça no prato de plástico.

Sua companhia não era mesmo muito divertida. Mary resmungava que estavam acabando com a natureza com aqueles copos e talheres de plástico, e também porque estavam acabando com os pães de alho.

Ele estava andando até que bem, não tropeçou e conseguia manter a postura, e a comida no prato. Exceto quando ele comia.

— Eu me assustei quando recebi a sua mensagem, mas Alice me convenceu a vir falar contigo — disse Lily.

— Eu estava bêbado, desculpe — ele respondeu — Não queria apressar as coisas.

— Dizem que bêbados são mais sinceros.

— Mais estúpidos também.

Ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Certo, vamos esquecer isso — decidiu — Mas se isso acontecer de novo, eu vou chamar a polícia.

Ele soltou uma risada, mas sabia que ela não estava brincando.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

— Está me evitando?

Tonks fingiu não reconhecê-lo, enquanto xingava-se por ser ruim em encontrar esconderijos. Ou talvez por ter um cabelo tão chamativo.

— Nos conhecemos? — perguntou.  
Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Bom, você me mandou um áudio chorando e me chamou de Alice. Não é o tipo de coisa que costuma acontecer sempre comigo — ele disse, mas estava bem humorado.

— Acho que está me confundindo com outra pessoa — balbuciou sem muita credibilidade.

— Eu não quero te constranger. Só pensei que talvez...

Ele deu de ombros, parecendo sem saber como continuar.

— Você queira sair comigo a qualquer dia?

Ele estava chamando-a para sair?

Sim, Tonks, ele disse sair.

— Okay — ela concordou com a cabeça, tentando não deixar tão na cara o quão caída por ele era ela.

Mas, sinceramente, ela já tinha feito isso.

E do pior jeito possível.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

— Você veio mesmo?

Marlene estava sorrindo demais.

— Fui convidado, não fui? — Sirius beijou a mão dela — Não poderia decepcionar uma fã.

Ele era muito mais gato pessoalmente.

Caradoc deu um tempo da pickup por pedido de Lene, aproveitou esse tempo para aproveitar a festa ele mesmo, e então Sirius tocou, como ela pediu.

Sinceramente só ela se importava e possivelmente só ela conhecia a música dele, mas não ligou para isso.

Estava feliz demais.

— Não acredito — escutou James aproximar-se dela, que estava próxima do palco, com Lily — Padfoot?

— Quem? — perguntou sem prestar atenção.

Depois de um tempo, ele parou de tocar e juntou-se a eles.

— Prongs — ele exclamou ao ver James.

— Vocês se conhecem? — perguntou Marlene.

Não podia acreditar.

Se soubesse...

— Eu tocava em uma banda com ele — foi Sirius quem respondeu.  
James?

Marlene olhou-o chocada.

Não tinha o reconhecido. Fazia bastante tempo, sendo justa, e ela sempre foi mais de prestar atenção no Sirius do que nos outros três.

— Quem eram os outros dois? — ela perguntou.

— Moony e Wormtail — respondeu James, mesmo que nenhuma das garotas entendessem aqueles apelidos estranhos — Wormtail foi o primeiro a sair.

Parecia que tinha alguma briga ali, pelo olhar magoado que eles trocaram.

— Hey, Sirius, James.

Um garoto aproximou-se deles, parecendo menos consternado com a presença do músico.

— Dora? — perguntou Marlene, ao vê-la claramente acompanhado pelo garoto.

Ele era o crush dela?

— Vocês se conhecem? — Tonks parecia perdida, olhando de James para Remus.

Todos estavam se olhando estranhamente, até que Sirius começou a gargalhar.

Aquelas coisas só aconteciam com James, Tonks e Marlene. Principalmente quando envolviam uma garrafa de vodca.


End file.
